


Claire/Sam (Claire & Sam in this case)

by AmmoHasTooManyFandoms



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire Novak has a kid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Labour, Pregnancy, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Sam's a supportive third dad, Sam-Centric, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms/pseuds/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms
Summary: When Claire turns up unannounced at the bunker begging for help, it's up to the crew to figure out what's going on. When they do, they then have to figure out a long term plan.I have tried to write this so many times with so many different directions. In the end, I came back to my favourite; we got some angst, we got some Sam and Claire bonding, we got some Claire and Dean, and of course Cas and Claire are there too. Good thing Sam and Dean are fast learners.





	Claire/Sam (Claire & Sam in this case)

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot! If you want me to write a particular square of my bingo card (available on my tumblr) with a particular idea make sure you comment it, or tell me on Tumblr! I kinda like taking requests, so fire away!  
> If you want me to write anything else Sam-Winchester-y, feel free to drop that in the comments too. I'm always keen to hear what other people have ideas on.

 

The substantial noise from upstairs alerted both Winchester boys, Mary and Cas all in one. Dean drew his gun, Sam reaching for his from under the table while Castiel drew his angel blade. Mary held a butter knife in her hand, and when the boys looked at her she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t give me that look boys. I am perfectly capable of killing with just a butter knife and two overprotective sons at my side. Oh- and Cas. Sorry.”

“Guys, can we focus?” Sam hissed, as the noise suddenly dropped off and the sound of footsteps echoed through the empty hallways. Dean furrowed his brows, and Cas’s eyes widened.

“Everyone drop your weapons we’re not threatened,” he blurted, stepping in front of everyone. Dean pocketed his revolver, Mary and Sam tossing their weapons to the table. They watched in caution as the footsteps neared, and a familiar voice called out.

“S-Sam, Dean… C- C- Cas?”

“Oh my god,” Sam murmured. The group had heard Claire’s voice, but Sam was the first to act. He took off down the hallway, meeting Claire halfway. He reached for her and she fell into his arms, bloodied and bruised and shaking as tears fell. Sam immediately knew something bad had happened.

“DEAN! CAS, MOM!”

 

Mary gently closed the door behind her, startled when Sam and Cas got up from the floor to talk to her. Both looked worried out of their minds, but Mary took Sam by the hand.

“One second Castiel; she has something she has to tell Sam. Apparently it’s something she’s not sure about.”

“… okay. I will wait here then.”

“Get lost Castiel!” Claire yelled. He braced himself, just for a moment feeling the human emotions of concern and- and… paternal fear? That was a new one.

“Cas. I got this. If I need help you won’t be far.”

Sam nodded at Cas, who sighed.

“If that’s what Claire wants, then…”

He disappeared to the library to help Dean with finishing up the research on their hunt, leaving just Mary and Sam outside Claire’s regular bedroom. Mary was still holding Sam’s wrist, and she sighed.

“Sam, Claire trusts you. Just… don’t go off at her, okay? She doesn’t need that right now.”

“Why would I- I wouldn’t… I’m not an asshole, mom.”

“I know honey, I know. But Claire is scared out of her mind and she’s telling you this because she needs someone to confide in.”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion setting in.

“Okay, I’ll try… I guess?”

 

“Claire? Hey, it’s just me.”

“Hey.”

Claire looked pale against the white sheets and brown doona, but she sent Sam a smile and he took a seat on the end of her bed, reaching to touch her forehead to check for a fever. A glare warned him not to.

“Mom said you had something to tell me… are you okay? What’s goin’ on?”

“I’m… Sam, I’m… I-“

A tear dripped down her face and Sam swiped at it gently, trying to avoid his calloused finger hurting her. She leaned into the touch, heaving a deep breath.

“I’m so scared Sam,” she whimpered. He frowned, giving her a quick all over just to check everything was okay. When he determined she was in no immediate danger he scooted forward, touching her hand gently.

“You can trust me,” he spoke gently. Claire sniffed, swiping a tear away. Sam knew how rare it was for Claire to cry, and his heart ached with the classic Sam Winchester empathy. She straightened, clearing her throat.

“It’s the fucking hormones, Sam, m’not actually as sad as I sound.”

“Hormones?!”

Sam’s eyes suddenly widened- what the _h-e- double hockey sticks_ did hormones have to do with anything, except for the fact everyone’s got them?

“… Hormones?”

Claire shrugged, crumpling the tissue she’d been holding the whole time. She effortlessly tossed it into the trash can nearby, and Sam wanted to praise her for it but she needed to tell him something and it was apparently important.

“Claire, hey. Your secret, your terms. You don’t have to tell me now; you can tell me whenever.”

“If I don’t tell you now, I just- I don’t think it’ll be a secret for much longer.”

Her hand under his shifted, taking his hand to rest on her stomach.

“So I was having like a ton of stomach pains and stuff, like really bad nausea all the time and I was tired constantly so on a break I went to a doctor… next thing I knew, I have _this human_ inside me.”

Sam swallowed, wanting to crawl under the bed and never come out. These kinds of talks he really, really tried to avoid at all costs; especially as he had been the one to hump and dump at one point in his life (*cough* _soulless Sam_ *cough*). When he cleared his throat Claire nodded.

“I’m… I’m pregnant Sam… and I’m so, so terrified. This life- you of all people should know. It’s not one to raise a kid in, and I- I’m barely old enough to legally drink alcohol, let alone have a baby!”

Sam chuckled, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Dean always had this one saying when I was growin’ up; if you’re old enough to do the deed, then you’re old enough to have a kid. I don’t think I slept with anyone for-“

“-woah, Sam. TMI. Real talk for a sec, though; what do I do?”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed, rubbing Clare’s back as he took a moment to consider all options.

“Do you… do you want to keep them? Like, full term?”

“I- I… I guess so.”

“That’s the first step, kiddo. Okay, the next is telling Cas and Dean…”

“No way.”

Claire was suddenly her usual rough and tough self, and Sam was utterly shocked.

“Wh-why… not?”

“You know how Castiel is! He literally broke me out of a group home because he felt guilty about taking my real dad away from me, but this- this? He would literally smite himself I think. Oh god, and Dean…”

“Dean has experience with kids. He raised me a majority of the time, as humble as he is about it sometimes. He can give you some really solid advice. As for Cas, yeah he might freak out for a little while but just know he’s freaking out because he wants the best for you. When he asks you what he can do, don’t hold out. Just tell him. He’s pretty much certain to smite himself but hopefully we can prevent that.”

Claire giggled through her grump, Sam gently nudging her side.

“And I’ll be there by your side the whole time if you need me. That’s my job, as the annoying older brother.”

“You could never be my annoying older brother,” Claire huffed. Sam tensed up, worrying he’d overstepped the boundaries, but Claire hugged him. With her face buried in his flannie, she finally admitted it.

“You’re like a third dad to me, Sam. You’re the only one I felt safe telling.”

 

**Six months, three weeks and 5 days later**

“Sam!”

Sam was out of bed like a rocket, shooting down the hallway at lightning speed. Both Dean and Cas appeared at their respective bedroom doors, both showing signs of concern. As Sam got to Claire’s room he ripped the door open, his eyes widening.

“Oh holy-“

“Sam!” Cas growled, about to scold Sam when he turned to the angel.

“Go get mom. Now, Cas. Dean, go to med bay and put a fresh sheet on the bed. The baby’s coming.”

It was go time.

 

Mary was at the sink, scrubbing up to help with Claire’s birth while Sam sat by Claire’s head, keeping an eye on her. She squeezed her eyes shut, another contraction hitting. Sam held her shoulder, reminding her to take deep breaths.

“C’mon Claire, just gotta keep takin’ deep breaths. It helps, remember? You got this.”

Claire’s eyes opened, and she turned to Sam with a hardened glare. Sam winced, before she relaxed. Her hand shot out and Sam took it, giving it a squeeze.

“Just do what you gotta do, kid. Listen to mom too; apparently she knows how to do this.”

“I got this Sam, I know what I’m doing,” Mary replied from her spot at the other end of the bed. The shadow of Dean and Cas pacing outside the medbay made Sam snort, and he pointed it out to Claire who laughed too. Mary’s head popped up, and she nodded at her son who helped Clare get into a more comfortable spot. Her hand grabbed his arm, and her eyes met Sam’s.

“M’scared,” Claire mumbled. Sam nodded.

“Fair enough.”

“Y’know, I never told you who the dad is.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised.

“Is it someone I know?”

“Well, sort of… you know how Jody had that big gathering for all the hunters a while back, and there was this one who had a son around my age?”

“No, please stop…”

“Well we swapped phone numbers, like real phone numbers, and for a while we were just chatting… then there was this hunt and well… I invited him along. It was a werewolf, of course, and he was really sweet.”

“Claire…”

“Before I knew it, I was pregnant. I- I haven’t even told him, Sam, how shitty is that?!”

Suddenly Sam felt an urge to call all his past hook-ups- he was pretty sure he had wrapped with each one, but- well, things happen.

“Why didn’t you call him?”

“Sam c’mon, you of all people should know. You never check on your hump and dumps.”

Sam very briefly thought of Eileen, who had been more than a hump and dump, before he cleared his throat.

“Claire, I am not an example, neither is Dean. If you really like him, if you want him around, you gotta make the call.”

“You’re hilarious, Sam Winchester,” Claire gritted out between her clenched teeth. Sam rolled his eyes, ruffling her messy hair.

“I know.”

 

“Claire, Claire… it’s a…”

“It’s a girl, kid! A _girl_!”

Sam ran a hand through Claire’s hair, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her hair. Claire let out a sob and Mary approached them, a baby in her arms. When she lowered her into Claire’s chest the baby let out a screech. Claire’s hand cradled her baby, holding her against her head and crying.

“She’s beautiful, Sam,” she whispered. Sam nodded, rubbing Claire’s shoulder.

“She is; she really is. What have you picked for her name?”

“I wanted something that meant a lot to me, and I wanted something strong. I picked her name months ago, but it doesn’t suit her…”

“Let’s get you comfortable, okay honey? Then you can decide.”

Mary stepped in and Sam agreed. Claire looked up at Sam then, tears filling her eyes.

“You better go get Cas and Dean. They’re probably having kittens by now, the both of them.”

Sam laughed, his head falling back.

“Yeah, probably.”

 

“That is the ugliest baby I have ever seen.”

“Dean, you wouldn’t know a cute baby if it hit you in the face.”

“I dunno; Sammy was a pretty cute baby. Gassy, though.”

Sam rolled his eyes, blushing as he got up from his seat. Claire reached out and whacked Dean upside the head, being careful of the baby. Dean laughed, giving Claire back her baby.

“I think I’ve got a name, Sam,” she said. Sam grabbed the birth certificate, pen at the ready. Claire cooed at her baby, a smile lighting up her usually roughened exterior.

“Breanna Jody. Breanna Jody Novak.”

“That’s a suitable name. Breanna is a strong, independent name for a woman, and naming her after your adoptive mother… that is a name the angels would agree with.”

Claire looked up at Cas; she no longer saw her father, but an angel of the lord that had been through everything unimaginable. But here he was, standing at her bedside with his hand on her arm, looking down affectionately at the baby. Sam and Dean had never seen him with that look on his face.

“Dean, Cas, a minute?” Mary asked, gesturing to outside. The two men shuffled out of the room, leaving Sam and Claire with baby Breanna. The baby had apparently become sleepy, and Sam looked at the girl he could honestly consider his daughter at this point.

“You did good Claire,” he murmured. She smiled, nudging his shoulder.

“If you’re old enough to do the deed you’re old enough to have a kid.”


End file.
